A New World
by ABard
Summary: After Harry defeated Voldemort, the wizarding society rebuilt itself and made ties with other species, all of which cumulated in the creation of a whole new society . How will Harry at ten years old handle stepping into this new world where nothing is truly real and everything is permitted. Political and powerful Harry, No slash, AU ( no duh),


Despite the slight quoting of AC this is not an actual x-over, but there may be references, or actual assassins. "Any way the wind blows, it doesn't really matter to me."

**"Talking"**

**'Internal monologue'**

10 years ago, the wizarding world found peace. 10 Years ago it found a Utopia. After the fall of Voldemort, the world began to heal and evolve. Friendship between goblins and wizards. Alliances between the Ministry and Werewolf packs. Covens of vampires adopting new practices of hunting. Giants, centaurs, mermaids, all magical creatures of sentience, recognized. The blood purity ideology fell from the political for all, regardless of blood status or heritage. It was a new golden age of magic. It was into this world that a boy, who had no knowledge of its history and his own involvement in its creation, walked into one summers day.

Walking in Regents Park one fine day in July, was what one would consider a day well spent. Families having picnics, Old men and women feeding the birds, young couples cuddling under the trees. Yet today was a day when the families, seniors, and love-struck teens would have their activities disturbed by the piercing shrieks of a child accosting his Mother walking back from the zoo.

"Mummy, I want to get ice cream." Whined the walking piglet, also known as, Dudley Dursley .

" Now, now Duddykins" , chided his mother," We can pick some up, and bring it home."

" But I want some NOW" The piglet squealed.

" Dudley-"

"NOW NOW NOW NOW",shouted the child, causing people near them to look at the source of the commotion. Under the stare of onlookers the mother caved into her sons demands and said" O.k Dudley, we'll go back to the zoo and get you some ice cream there." Turning to the third member of their party she said," Boy, go back to the underground entrance, and wait for us there."

Harry Potter sighed He knew that coming on this trip would end with Dudley wanting something or another. " Yes Aunt Petunia" he droned. Oh god how he hated that woman. With her snobbish attitude, pursed lips, and long neck, she would have made a fine replacement for one of the giraffes back at the zoo. He turned away from the departing pair, and trudged along the path. ' The Dursleys' he thought, ' were truly one of a kind.' Despite their constant attempts to lead pristine and , in their view, proper british lives, they always managed to stick out by being too normal. Their mimicry of the suburbanite lifestyle was so perfect that they were noticed by all who saw them. The neighbors of coursed saw them as a level of perfection to be strived for, yet the people who lived outside of the confines of Privet Drive, would see them as the ones who were abnormal. But in Privet Drive he was the independent variable. The only blemish in the Dursley's lifestyle. It was for those reasons that he was shunned. (or so he believed) It was his plain inability to be normal. From the hair incident to his roof jumping act, all manner of unusual things just happened to Harry Potter. He was then brought out of his brooding by the most peculiar sights in the whole of England. A golden box standing right under one of the many trees along the pathway. He blinked. 'Still there'. He blinked again.' Nope, still there'. Intrigued by the object he approached.

The box was in fact a hexagonal prism which bore ornate carvings and intricate silver inlay which appeared to form an arch way in the metal. Carved about a meter above the the ground were the words "Transfer ad portum salutis!? What the heck does that mean." Almost immediately after speaking those words the archway shimmered revealing an opening that cast out beams of light. Unnerved Harry stepped back taking in this unexpected and almost ... magical event. The "lessons" from the Dursleys on how their was "no such thing as magic" surfaced with faint memories of pain.

' Aunt Petunia said to go to the underground,' a nagging voice in his head sounded off.  
'But this would be an excellent opportunity to screw with them', he replied.  
'Good Point'  
With his course set, he threw caution to the wind, approached the archway and stepped through.

**End**


End file.
